A New Life
by Jostout
Summary: A story all about the new generation of harry potter! Starting at christmas with everyone! Then having everyone going back to school again and the adventures!


**A/N: This story is about the next generation of students at hogwarts! We have James Potter who is a 4th year Griffindor. Albus Potter a 2ed year Slytherin. Lily Potter is 1st year Griffindor. Rose Weasley is a 2ed year Griffindor. Hugo Weasley is a 1st year Griffindor. Fred Weasley 2 is a 5th year Griffindor. Roxanne Weasley is a 4th year Ravenclaw. Victoirs Weasley is a 6th year Griffindor. Dominique Weasley is a 4th year Hufflepuff. Louis Weasley is a 3rd year Ravenclaw. Molly Weasley 2 is a 4th year Griffindor. Lucy Weasley is a 5th year Ravenclaw. Teddy Lupin is a 7th year Hufflepuff. And lastly Scorpius Malfoy is a 2ed year Ravenclaw. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.**

Today was Christmas which meant Mrs. Weasley was having the WHOLE family over! She also invited Teddy and Adromeda over too. She now had almost completely gray hair. Mr. Weasley and her finished setting the table and had the food put out when the heard someone floo in. They both went to the fireplace to see Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily. James was messing up Lily's hair as she tried to push away. "Hi, mom!"Ginny said as she hugged her mother. "Its been to long Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged her. Then hugged Harry. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley." He said then hugged Mr. Weasley. " Oh, you need to start calling me mom." She said as she looked back at him. "Grandma!" Albus and Lily shouted and tacked her. "Hahaha! Hello to you, too!" Mrs. Weasley said laughing. Harry was talking to Mr. Weasley and Ginny went to the dinning room. "How are you James?" She asked her grandson. "Oh, umm fine, you?" James asked. James walked to the dinning room as his mother did and Lily and Albus started talking about there times at school.

A few minutes pasted when another family arrived. "See, not late, Hermione." Ronald Weasley said. "For once." Said Hermione. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. HARRY!" She said as she ran and hugged Harry. Ron walked out of the fireplace with his and Hermione' s two kids, Rose and Hugo. "Hello, mom." Ron said and hugged her then walked over to his dad. "Hello, grandma." Rose said and hugged Mrs. Wealsey then walked over to Albus. "HI!" Hugo said and hugged his grandmother. "So, much like your farther."

Soon after, Bill, Fleur, Victoria, Dominique and Louis came out. " 'Ello Molly." Fleur said and hugged Mrs. Wealsey who was talking to hugo. Fleur quickly went around to every and said hello or 'ello. "Hi mom. Its been forever." Bill said hugging his mother tightly. "We've missed you." She said and then proceeded to hug her grandchildren. "Is Teddy here?" Victoria asked. "Not yet but i do believe he is coming, tho."

Then Percy, his wife, Audrey and their children Molly and Lucy. Lucy was much like her father with her glasses and smart mind. "Hello, mother." Percy said formally and gave her an awkward hug. "Hi Molly!" Audrey said much more enthusiastic. Molly was the same way as Audrey and Lucy like Percy.

Then came, George, Angelina, Fred 2 and Roxanne. "Mother, mom ,mommy, mum! Whatever you are!" George said as he hugged her. Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Sorry about him, Molly." Angelina said trying not to laugh. "Oh, I should be sorry, he is my son." Mrs. Weasley siad and hugged her. "Fred, you grew." Mrs. Weasley said looking at her grandson. "I guess I did!" Fred said, hugged her and walked away. "Roxanne, pretty as always." She said hugging her. "Oh, thank you! You don't look so bad yourself." She said laughing as she walked away.

Lastly, Teddy and Andromeda came in. Andromeda couldn't look older, then she did now. Teddy had turned his hair a pretty shade of christmas green, for the holidays. "Teddy, Andromeda, glad you could come!" She said hugging them. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" Teddy asked. "Better than ever!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Everything was wild! Andromeda was talking to Hermione about their stories from school. Teddy and Victoria were most likely snoging in the bathroom. James and Fred were planning pranks to pull on people. Hugo was talking to Mrs. Weasley about his friends from school. Rose and Albus were talking about the new films coming out. Dominique and Louis where talking about their 'annoying' older sister. Lily was talking to Ron asking him all sorts of crazy questions. Lastly Harry and Mr. Weasley were talking about some of the new laws that were made about werewolfs. But it was time for dinner. "Alright! Dinner time!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Some people rubbed their ears but they all walked into the dinning room.

**A/N: Most of the chapters won't be like this but I wanted to start of with everyone together! Please give me feedback and suggestions.**


End file.
